


Mission Impossible

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Mission Impossible

"It cannot be done. I don't care how agile you are." Severus watched incredulous; his naked lover the picture of decadence and idiocy.

"I've seen it done before!" Harry protested breathlessly, still attempting to replicate the maneuver.

"Where on earth did you see that?" Severus rolled his eyes, before turning them back toward the lithe young body squirming on the black silk sheets of their bed.

"Muggle porn film. Watched with Fred and George. I...can...do...it," Harry panted.

"With a cock of your length, hard as stone, you can not possibly bend it back into _your own arsehole_."


End file.
